At The Punchbowl
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: Holmes isn't the only one getting into brawls at The Punchbowl... Features protective!Holmes and mild slash :D You have been warned.


**At The Punchbowl… **

_(A/N: This was written at the request of my good friend, Tanner who wanted a little protective!Holmes action :3 Hope you enjoy it, my fellow prairie dog!) _

Watson laughed triumphantly as Holmes dropped his much larger component who was now squirming on the ground in agony.

"See, what did I tell you?" the doctor said cheerfully to the man next to him, "Pay up."

"But that's impossible!" the man cried angrily, his eyes flicking between Holmes and the huge burly man on the ground, "The fight was fixed!"

"What? Of course it wasn't fixed!" Watson huffed indignantly, "I told you my friend was an excellent fighter!"

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" the man growled, baring his yellowed teeth.

"He won fairly, as did I!" Watson argued, his hand curling tighter around his walking stick.

The man hissed an obscenity and made to punch Watson. The doctor lifted a hand to block the attack but it was painfully wrenched behind his back by an unseen man at his back; obviously a friend of the other whose fist was now painfully connecting with the side of Watson's face.

Sherlock Holmes admired the stunned crowd around him as they shifted from absolute silence to yells and cheers. He pulled an old handkerchief from his pocket (one which he had stolen from his dear friend many years before) to mop his forehead and neck. Suddenly he heard a most familiar cry amongst the din of excited chatter. His eyes scanned the crowd keenly until they landed on John Watson.

Holmes's features contorted with rage as he saw one, rather large, man holding Watson's arms and another mercilessly laying into him with his fists. He quickly hopped the fence of the arena and shoved his way through the crowd until he reached his partner. In one deft motion he sidled behind them, kicked the back of the bigger man's knee, causing it to give out and he released Watson in alarm. He then delivered a harsh kidney punch to the man before he had time to turn around and then adjusted his attention to the original attacker who was now coming at him, knife brandished.

Quickly, Holmes lashed out, snatching the man's wrist and twisting it until it cracked and with this other hand, decking the man square in the nose. He staggered back, blood flowing freely from his broken nose and down his chin, clutching his already purpling wrist to his chest. People began to clear out of the way, creating a small circle surrounding Holmes and an astonished Watson.

The detective moved towards him wordlessly and took his face in his hands, inspecting the bruise blooming over his cheek. He brushed his fingers over the wound, causing Watson to gasp and flinch.

"I don't think it's fractured but then again, you're the doctor," Holmes said quietly and then finally seemed to notice everyone's eyes on them. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he demanded angrily to the crowd who immediately turned away and back to their business, albeit awkwardly.

"One more thing," Holmes said and moved toward the man who was beating a hasty retreat, clutching a handkerchief to his nose. He grabbed the man by the arm and spun him around before delving a hand inside his coat and pulling out Watson's money. He shoved the surprised man away from him before heading back to his friend. "I believe this is yours?"

Watson stared at him for a second and then took it silently and slid it into his own jacket.

"Come, Watson, let's go home." They entered the desolate alleyway and started in the direction of Baker Street, not a word passing between them until, "Holmes?"

"Hmm?"

"I…well," Watson started and felt the blush creeping into his cheeks, "Thank you…for that…"

They had stopped walking and now Holmes was regarding Watson with the strangest of expressions before he let a smile blossom over his lips, "It was nothing."

And then, Watson didn't know why he did it, but he leaned forward captured those lips in a kiss. Holmes jolted, for he obviously hadn't deduced that happening, before slowly melting and kissing him back. They broke apart abruptly for fear that someone would see but the looks they shared promised they would soon continue where they left off.

The End :D

_(A/N: Please review! Reviews are tasty fuel for my inspiration tanks! But no flames. Seriously, don't waste your time, they WILL be ignored. Au revoir!) _


End file.
